


Study Date

by power_courage_wisdom



Category: South Park
Genre: Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, M/M, Shipping, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/power_courage_wisdom/pseuds/power_courage_wisdom
Summary: How The Asian Girls (Plus Wendy) started to ship Tweek and Craig. Kinda Cartmans fault but they mostly did it to themselves





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I am stressed from school, I write shitty creek fanfic, but I decided to make them suffer with school just like I am.  
> Enjoy!

Wendy was walking around the hallways of South Park Elementary School with a crowd behind her. People call them "The Asian Girls" They are new to the school and Wendy loves to show new students around.

"These are your lockers!" Wendy stopped them in front of a set of lockers, "Why don't you try and open them. If you need help, I'll gladly assist you!"

As they tried to open their lockers, the bell rang for lunch. The hallway quickly filled with students and their conversations. 

One conversation got the attention of one of The Asian Girls, Lisa.

"Look at the gaywads!" Cartman taunted two students.

"Fuck off fatass." Craig flipped him off.

"Off to a study date?" Cartman asked.

"Oh Jesus! What if this is a study date!" Tweek yelled, "I-I'm not gay!"

"It's not a fucking study date, now lets go." Craig grabbed Tweeks hand and led him away. 

"They are so gay guys!" Cartman said to his group of friends, who all shook their heads.

Lisa gasped, making Wendy look at her. Wendy noticed that Lisa was looking at Cartman.

"Ignore him. He's a jackass." Wendy's face went cold.

"No, uh, I'm hungry. Can we go to the cafeteria?" Lisa asked, concerned by Wendy's mood change.

"Certainly!" Wendy's face soften, "It is lunch time!"

Wendy led The Asian Girls to the cafeteria and showed them how they get food. Wendy led them to a table and they sat down. Lisa noticed Tweek and Craig were only two tables away.

"This is so stupid!" Craig muttered as he was writing.

"It is, but you can't pass the fourth grade without math." Tweek said as he ate.

Lisa looked at all the other girls and tilted her head towards Tweek and Craig. They all started to giggle, leaving Wendy confused.

"What's so funny?" Wendy asked.

"What's their names?" Lisa asked as she tilted her head again at the two boys.

"Tweek and Craig." Wendy said, "Tweek is kinda a scaredy cat and Craig is a troublemaker."

"Really?" Lisa smiled as all the girls started to giggle again.

"Well, I put it into the nicest terms I could." Wendy said.

"Tweek, what do I do here?" Craig asked Tweek.

Tweek leaned in closer to Craig, making The Asian Girls all gasp. As Tweek started to explain to Craig, The Asian Girls started to whisper.

"Don't you just ship them?" Lisa asked Wendy.

"Ship?" Wendy asked.

"Yes! Wouldn't they be such a cute couple?" Lisa asked again.

"Tweek and Craig?" Wendy looked over at the boys. Craig said something and Tweek started laughing, "Them? As a couple?"

All The Asian Girls nodded and Wendy started to observe Tweek and Craig.

"I'm so dumb." Craig muttered.

"You're not dumb!" Tweek reassured, "This is a hard question."

"Yeah yeah." Craig said, a small smile appearing.

"I have to admit." Wendy sighed, "That was cute. So, we call this ship?"

"Well, It's called Yaoi." Lisa said, "Two boys in a forbidden love!"

"That's kinda cute." Wendy nodded, "So, all you do is watch them from afar?"

"We draw art of them!" Lisa said, "Wanna see my art?"

"Sure that would be-"

"Look!" Lisa pointed back Tweek and Craig.

Tweek was holding up a fork, about to feed Craig.

"You just had to get a cramp in your hand." Tweek said.

"You made me do so much work that it's unbelievable that my brain hasn't exploded yet." Craig said.

"Asshole." Tweek fed Craig.

The Asian Girls all started to giggle and whisper again.

"Okay, that was adorable!" Wendy said, "I'm on board with this, yaoi."

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: power_courage_wisdom
> 
> Tumblr: im-super-thanks-for-asking
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
